


Mornings

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt mornings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a firm believer Digger is not a morning person hehe.

  
Digger will never get used to getting up early in the mornings. Never. That is his one weakness. If it was up to him, he'd never get up before noon.

But alas, he rarely gets to sleep even until 10am nowadays.

When they're touring, whether they've had to sleep on the buss or at a hotel, he always has to get up when everyone else does. Though that doesn't stop him from making his opinions about it very clear and this has made waking him up strictly Sam's job as he's the only one Digger might not kill in his morning crankyness.

But he honestly thought he'd get a break when they started recording their new album but noooooooo. Basti has made them a tight schedule, wanting to start every day early so they can get as much done as possible, saying it's easier that way and they can get the rest of the day off if they get a lot done. Which does make sense but not to Digger. No he wouldn't have any problems working late into the night and early morning if that meant he can sleep late.

Then there's the case of his boyfriend who happens to be the exact opposite of him.

Digger isn't quite sure if he's more annoyed or glad that Sam is a morning person. By the time that he comes to wake him up Sam has usually already had a light breakfast, worked out, showered, fixed his hair and prepared another breakfast to lure Digger out of the bed.

Digger definately doesn't mind waking up to Sam pulling him in his arms and planting butterfly kisses all over his face and neck and cuddling against his shower fresh body. Nor does he mind Sam always bringing him a fresh cup of coffee to bed when he finally manages to at least sit up.

And still Digger is cranky and might even snap at Sam for the littlest of things. And my god does his hair annoy him! While his hair is always messed up in the mornings, Sam's seems to be perfect. It's always perfect. ALWAYS. It's even more annoying when it takes him ages to get even decent looking. Bad hair days are a bitch.

But what makes Digger even more annoyed is he himself. He's not actually annoyed at Sam (well except a teeeeeeeeeeny tiny bit when it comes to the hair), no not really. He's annoyed that even after all the sweet things Sam does to him every single day to make his mornings less awful, he's still cranky and bitchy. And yet Sam still keeps treating him like a prince.

He was sure Sam would stop after a few days when they moved in together. He was sure Sam would get tired of only getting crap from him when he was only trying to help. He was almost sure they'd end up arguing and fighting and that Sam would get annoyed with him and stop loving him and he'd end up losing the most perfect man anyone could ever have just because he's a selfish jerk in the mornings and his life would be ruined and he'd be sad and miserable and alone forever.

But Sam hasn't stopped. He continues to wake him up with kisses and bringing him coffee to bed and having breakfast ready for him. He never acts overly cheery or tries to coax him to cheer up, no he actually doesn't even talk that much, only murmuring him a good morning and a few I love yous. He always smiles but it's a soft, sweet smile, an understanding smile.

And every day after his morning crankyness vanishes Digger feels guilty for being such a selfish, spoiled brat. He does his best to find ways to make it up to Sam but he always feels he can never do enough. He spends hours, almost daily, wondering what on earth did he ever do to deserve to have such an amazing boyfriend like Sam and even more how Sam can put up with him.

And more often than not he's pulled out of his thoughts by the said man, sometimes by just calling out his name or placing a gentle hand on his shoulder when they're in public. Or sometimes when in a more playful mood he'd poke or tickle him or grab and lift him up to spin him around. Or he would slowly wrap his arms around him and murmur sweet nothings next to his ear and kiss his neck and shoulders. No matter what Sam would always know how to best distract him and cheer him up.

And every night, just before he falls asleep in Sam's arms he makes the same promise. He swears he'll try not to be cranky in the morning.

He knows Sam loves him just as he is, morning crankyness and all, he's assured him of that plenty of times. But that doesn't mean Digger hasn't realized he has to grow up and just suck it up like everyone else.

Besides, if he gets up earlier, there's more time to spend alone with Sam before they have to leave to the studio. Some morning loving might just be a reason enough for Digger to wake up earlier with a smile on his face. Heck, he wouldn't even mind getting used to that...


End file.
